


Our Birthday

by hiniparlous



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slice of Life, The Choi Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiniparlous/pseuds/hiniparlous
Summary: This is the first birthday after all the tragedy the twins had to went through being separated. Saeyoung gave his time planning on the party and suggested everyone to join a hand, then begged Vanderwood to do anything he could to keep Saeran outside and wait for his signal.





	Our Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first MM fanfiction and has many defects, hope you guys still enjoy it, thanks! ^^

It was a sunny afternoon, at a small yet crowded corner of the town. Two ladies was noticing one young red-haired boy standing in front of the traffic lights, he was wearing a black t-shirt with light blue sky hoodie, his eyes were shining with mint color, staring attentively into his phone.

"Hey, that guy is hot!"

One girl whisper to the other's ear to receive an acknowledge nod from her. They tempted to hit on the guy but they were both shy. However, just stood there looking at him and talk would be so impolite, so they kept struggling with each others without their eyes off that handsome dude.

Yet, the guy simply did not really care about them, his fingers kept touching so intensely on the phone's screen no one could tell he was texting, playing games or doing something else. He constantly looked at his watch and tapping his feet on the street with insecurity, it seemed like he was waiting for somebody.

"Saeran!"

Hearing a voice call for his name from behind, he grumpily turned around.

"You're so fucking late, Sae-"

His movement stopped when he recognized it was not the one he waited for. In fact, that voice belongs to a tall man with his hair tied neatly into pony tail, wearing a purple striped chemise.

"Vanderwood!?" - Saeran's eyes filled with surprised - "What are you doing here?"

Vanderwood frowned, rolled his eyes the other way to void the question.  
.  
.  
.  
"PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Saeyoung - the red hair boy who has the same face as Saeran, struggled to cling to Vanderwood's sleeve. That scene annoyed him so much he had to yell.

"WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO HELP YOU?"

"It was hard enough pursuing him to go outside! This is his first time so I really want it to be perfect!! It's all for his sake!!! I BEG YOU, VANDERWOOD!!!"

Saeran's twin kept holding on to the brown hair guy begging nonstop. Vanderwood then suddenly went silent but still had that deadly stare looking at his tearful face.  
.  
.  
.  
Vanderwood sighed, wondering for what reason he had to be be put in this position, yes, he agreed to Saeyoung.

"Erm... I..." - He hesitate - "Seven ran on a sudden errand so... I'm doing it instead of him..."

He chose to lie since Saeran is not supposed to know of their plan.

"He stood me up...?"

Saeran's eyes went down on the ground to hide those negative feelings he could not bring himself to chase them away or either speak his mind, he pretended to be okay by turning his back to the other guy.

"I'm not in this anymore, I'm going home!"

No doubt that Saeran was pissed off. Vanderwood who usually would not give a damn, but right now his mission is not letting Saeran take one step into the bunker, immediately grabbed his arm. It was then Vanderwood started to be confused about what he should do to stop him so much that he whispered to himself "Damn you Seven!"

Saeran stood still and not even brush his hand off, which made him a bit surprised. Furthermore, Saeran's arm was lightly trembling, is he mad or is he disppointed, Vanderwood just could not see through. Take a deep breath, the hand that was squeezing his arm loosen then went down to hold his hand.

"Come with me!"

Saeran turned around to look at him, had yet to come up with a reaction, but even without knowing if he is gonna accept it or not, the brown hair guy grabbed him along to pass through the crowd and get to an ice cream shop down the road.

The ice cream shop mainly painted in pastel pink looking all lovely with their outer decorated with pictures and some flower pots. Saeran was pretty much astonished and disgusted by such a feminine place he was taken to, yes, he preferred to DIE rather than to go inside. Meanwhile, Vanderwood was vaguely remembered that Seven often went ranting about how he wanted to take his brother to eat ice cream, so he just think he would love whatever.

Saeran was extremely unwilling since Vanderwood forcefully dragged him to enter the place. The shop was having a peaceful vibe filled with classis music. Vanderwood nodded to himself feeling thankful for the existence of coffee, while the red hair boy gave his all to squeeze on the menu, luckily it was made of hardcover, or else it would have been crushed under the hatred.

Minutes later when Saeran finally came up with his order, Vanderwood realized after putting down the menu which was covering Saeran's face, that he was madly blushing. He did not know what to do or to say so instead he avoided it by looking around to see, all the tables nearby were filled with couples - which left them super awkward. Peaking at the dissatisfied Saeran's having his head downward, some weird feelings were building up in Vanderwood, he did not want to stick to the plan anymore, he did not want to see the boy upset.

The waiter finally served up their order after a while, Vanderwood enjoyed his cup of coffee, though his eyes were not moved away from Saeran, hoping to see his grumpiness ease down by the sweetness of ice cream. Fortunately, it did! It was good enough for him to raise his head to start some loud, contradictory and obstinate conversation with Vanderwood like usual.

Leaving the ice cream shop, they spent their time at a game center. It was a huge building with various entertainments, numerous exciting game noises mixed in the sounds of people. But it was not for long that Vanderwood noticed that Saeran disliked noisy places. He thought so hard about it and tried to make him more enjoyable, to let himself go with the fun yet it took a bunch of effort just to tell him to open up.

Saeran did recognized that big guy's enthusiastic, and he did thought, actually this date is not too bad. Wait, what, "date", did he just said that? This was not a "date", that guy was just there for a replacement of Saeyoung, although if he recalled on the stuff they just did... his cheeks flushed quickly.

Some workers were suggesting them to try shooting for some souvenirs. Vanderwood used to be an agent, so nothing stood in his way! He grabbed the gun fiercely as those target boards started to move, his skilled was not just for fun, each fire shot brought down every target! The worker was blatantly shocking with his result, then regretfully gave Vanderwood the biggest reward: a white big soft teddy bear that could fit in one's hug and looking cutie with his large sparking eyes.

Usually men would try to win this for their lovers, here Vanderwood only wanted to give a gratitude to the worker's invitation so he did not expect the stuffed toy, so he shove it to Saeran.

"What the- I don't need this!"

"Well me neither!" - This might be the first time Vanderwood got into such a messy situation - "J-Just take it as my gift..."

"Gift?"

Saeran's muttering went silent and he got into his own world of thoughts again. Suddenly, the rain came in heavily so they sheltered under a closed coffee shop's roof. Saeran constantly checked on his phone, even he can not understand what is in his head, why would he waste the time to care about that person, why would he wait for even just one message, one phone call, wondering if he remember what day it was today?

He was glad to be back after all those incidents, although he still had many confusion and awkwardness, even so, Saeran loved his twin very much.

Vanderwood quietly watched him, thinking to himself that, though Saeran was a stubborn, hot-headed guy, he still needed to be in someone's care. The heavy rain quickly swirled away the fun between them, Vanderwood became impatient waiting for Seven's notice. He thought he could go crazy just looking at Saeran's sad face, but he also could not call Seven or things might breakout.

"H-Happy birthday!" - his mouth finally slipped.

Saeran looked up, his heart filled with surprise and a bit of joy, though he did not know how to reply. He was happy to have someone congratulate him, but it was a half-hearted feeling somehow, he expected no one to wish for his birthday beside Saeyoung, wondering if he actually forgot it. Saeran waited all day for just one sentence from him, he was so looking forward to this date with his brother.

Vanderwood's eyes dropped on those blushing cheeks and teary eyes, he probably was going to say something else to cheer him up but the phone suddenly rang in his pocket. Yes, the message came right on time the rain almost out.

"Let's go home."

The golden color of sunset had darken, Saeran walked by Vanderwood's side hugging the teddy, his face showed no sign of enjoyment. The bunker slowly appearing in front of their eyes, Saeran type the door password for both to get in.

"Saeyoung! Why is it so dark?"

He called for his brother out loud, put the teddy on the shoes cabinet to look for the light switch in the dark. And it was when the room is lighten up...

"SURPRISE!!!"

All the members of RFA was gathered here. The bunker was decorated beautifully with flowers, ribbon and colorful balloons, there was also a big birthday cake on the table made by MC and Yoosung. It was simple, but... full of warmth.

The light went out once again to leave behind the sparkling light from candles on the cake, in the corner he could see Vanderwood was the one to turn them off. Everybody sang the Happy Birthday song, Saeyoung approached his brother and sing together.

"Happy Birthday, Saeran!"

A peaceful, dearly feeling ran through his body as he tried to stopped his eyes from burst out to tears, he pouted.

"Stupid brother, we're twins aren't we, so it's yours too..."

"Then Happy Birthday to us both!" - Saeyoung smiled - "You say it too!"

"Huh?"

"Say 'Happy Birthday to both of us!' " - He insisted.

As usual, Saeran hid his embarrassment by ignoring his stupid brother, leaving Saeyoung ugly sobbed like a tragic play, the room was getting more and more bustle.

"Hey blow the candle!"

Yoosung hailed and Zen followed, the rest of the members start to cheer up even more. Saeran held Saeyoung's hand, pulled him toward the cake, his voice was so low it sounded like he was whispering.

"Do it together..."

Saeyoung grinned, he had no attempt to hide those happiness eyes under his glasses. Both of them closed their eyes, caress their birthday wishes and the candles were blown out.

"Saeran..." - Saeyoung scratched his hair - "I didn't prepare any presents for you in time...."

The party was planned originally by Saeyoung. RFA shared the works, Yoosung bake the birthday cake in the kitchen with MC, Jumin - the CEO of C&R was going to call the event planners to come but Saeyoung denied it, he wanted the party to be home-feel, Jaehee and Zen helped on decorating the house. This is the first birthday after all the tragedy the twins had to went through being separated, everything needed to be flawless before the protagonist return.

To ensure that Saeran would not know anything about the preparation, Saeyoung asked Saeran out for an ice cream treat, then begged Vanderwood to do anything he could to keep him outside and wait for his signal.

Saeyoung gave his time planning on the party and suggested everyone to join a hand, of course, there were many sudden problems, there was confrontation, there was many mess so until the time that the preparation was completed, it was already evening he hurriedly text Vanderwood.

Even so, there were still some holes in the plan that was supposed to be perfect of Saeyoung, he forgot the most important part. Saeran however, did not really mind it, the party was a big enough Birthday present for him, but he would not speak that out. Talk about gifts and stuff, it was Saeran who was not prepared.

"I don't have anything for you..."

Saeran falteringly tell Saeyoung, peaked at him to see his grinning face and rushed over to hug him.

"Having you here is my greatest gift, Saeran."

Everyone brought up their games, cheerfully singing and eating, and Saeyoung's puns lost its brake again. In this very beautiful moment, aside with their wishes, meaningful gifts, Saeran silently drew a smiled on his face.


End file.
